It is well known in prior art devices to mount a lid which comprises some kind of dispensing device onto a jar or other container of condiments or other particulate foodstuff matter. The devices are used primarily to meter or measure condiment into foodstuffs at the preparation stage. However, many of the devices are cumbersome, mechanically inefficient, or easily damaged during use and most are not capable of precision of measurement over an extended period of use. In addition, there is little user flexibility in selecting, while using the device, between a straight pouring of the condiment without measuring and a precise measurement of the condiments. Also most of the devices have no provision for precisely measuring quantities of condiment in the range of fractions of a teaspoon; moreover, those that do provide for measurements in that range do not also provide for storing the measured quantity in such a way that it can be inspected and retained in the measured position for subsequent use. Finally, none of the devices disclose an easy and convenient means for the average user to selectively engage different measuring subcomponents without complex visual inspection or complex physical manipulations.